Jeronica
+ • • • MOMENTS • — When they kiss to get back at Betty/Archie |links = at }} Jeronica is the het ship between Jughead and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Having grown up in contrasting social strata, on the surface Jughead doesn't seem to find he has much in common with the rich upper-east side princess, but slowly realises he may be judging her too soon, as they have similar struggles with criminal fathers and she actually is nice to him on occasion. They are both smart and knowledgable, have strong dispositions and are fierce in their dedication when they care about something. Frenemies Jughead and Veronica meet at Pop's, Jughead introducing himself as Jughead Jones III to Veronica's nonplussed intrigue.A Touch Of Evil (102) They don't have many interactions without Archie and Betty, their respective closest friends, to begin with. When Archie and Betty fight over Grundy, Veronica shows interest in the fight as she harbours a crush on Archie and asks Jughead if he thinks it's about her. His response might be a fit of self-preservation, as he knew about Grundy, but never told Betty. Veronica attends the last showing at The Twilight, which Jughead oversees.The Last Picture Show (104) They both attend the memorial for Jason Blossom at Cheryl Blossom's mansion Thornhill.Heart Of Darkness (105) After Jughead helps Betty finally get in contact with her big sister, Polly, Veronica notices the closeness between them and asks Betty, who tells Veronica they kissed, prompting Veronica to refer to Jughead as "Riverdale's Holden Caulfield".Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill! (106) At the same time, they go through horrors with their fathers; Veronica's threatens her mother's life from prison, while Archie discovers that Jughead is homeless. Jughead's father is an alcoholic who doesn't seem to intend to try and help himself, so Jughead moves into the Andrews home. To be a helpful boyfriend to Betty, Jughead helps with and attends the baby shower for Polly, thrown by Veronica at The Pembroke.The Outsiders (108) When Jughead's birthday comes around, Betty decides to throw a surprise party at Archie's house and Veronica attends as well, wishing Jughead a happy birthday and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She stays over and as she's leaving the next morning comes upon Jughead in the living room. They share a smile and a sweet moment.The Lost Weekend (110) Veronica decides to ruthlessly search FP's trailer at Alice Cooper's behest, so as to find evidence of whether her father was involved in Jason's murder or not. When Jughead finds out he feels betrayed, as he otherwise has difficulty trusting people and lets few people into his life. Sheriff Keller arrives to announce that FP has been arrested for Jason's murder, and Jughead runs away, terrified at his situation.To Riverdale And Back Again (111) Veronica and Archie search for Jughead and run into Betty. After explaining their theory, they all try to find Jughead and end up at Pop's, where Jughead's reeling from the night's events. Veronica reaches him first and tells him immediately that they believe FP was framed and that they can prove it. Through Joaquin, the group eventually obtain a USB and watch in horror as Jason is murdered.Anatomy Of A Murder (112) After evidence clears FP of the murder, Jughead has to live with the aftermath of his father's actions. At school, Veronica comes over and asks if she can eat lunch with him. In contrast to their relationship hitherto, Veronica tries to form a connection with Jughead, seeing as how they've seen similar paternal struggles. They share a nice moment in their exchange, but are interrupted by Cheryl, who apologises to Jughead. Cheryl's demeanour leaves both Veronica and Jughead concerned. As Jughead is put in the care of a foster family on the Southside, he has to start attending Southside High. Together with Archie and Betty, Veronica visits Jughead as they worry he may be in trouble, but are surprised to find him actually in his element. Veronica gets a text from Cheryl and deduces Cheryl's in danger. Veronica and Jughead, along with Archie and Betty, run to Sweetwater River and try to stop Cheryl from drowning. The ice cracks under Cheryl and she's pulled by the current, but they manage to save her life. Afterwards, they both attend the Town Jubilee.The Sweet Hereafter (113) Allies Following Fred's shooting, they gather around Archie at the hospital.A Kiss Before Dying (201) With the return of Veronica's criminal father, she at first rejects him and has trouble dealing with his presence in her life. Jughead tentatively offers an ear to help Veronica figure out her situation and she asks how Jughead was able to deal with his father. Veronica's inspired by Jughead to try and give her father a chance to prove that he is a good person. They both attend and work at the Retro Night at Pop's to support Pop Tate and keep the Riverdale staple from closing.Nighthawks (202) After Midge and Moose have been shot by the Black Hood and are in the hospital, he tells Veronica and Jughead, along with Archie and Betty, about it in the student lounge. To shift focus to something more positive, Veronica invites everyone over to hers to hang out, but really so they can meet her father. Veronica tells them that she wants to do so specifically as Hiram kept his illegal business a secret and she doesn't want that anymore. At her place she introduces her father to everyone individually and Jughead mentions that Hiram knows FP Jones. Hiram states that FP's a good person because he values family and his wishes that FP be released soon, a statement Jughead seems happy to hear coming from an adult, as his father hasn't thus far been treated respectfully by his peers.The Watcher In The Woods (203) Jughead learns about the fight between the Bulldogs and the Serpents from Sweet Pea, who tells him that Veronica shot a gun in the air, which Jughead reacts to, startled.When A Stranger Calls (205) After Veronica and the others are busted with Fizzle Rocks, Veronica tracks the source and runs into Jughead who's there trying to keep the Ghoulies away from the Serpents. Veronica attends the drag race between Jughead and Malachi.Death Proof (206) Jughead and Veronica don't really interact for a while, what with both of them broken up with Betty and Archie, respectively''House Of The Devil'' (208), and Jughead still going to school on the Southside. They do, however, both attend a Secret Santa exchange at Riverdale High. Veronica and Archie reunite quickly''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (209), and when Southside High is closed, Jughead and the Serpents are transferred (in Jughead's case, back) to Riverdale High. Now doing the illegal bidding of her parents, Veronica takes it upon herself to attempt as smooth a transition as possible for the new students. She sets up a welcoming table in the hallway and greets Jughead, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea as they walk in. She gives a thorough welcome spiel with her Veronicaness and Jughead smiles knowingly, but appreciatively. They're antagonised by Cheryl and Reggie, and Veronica tries to deflate their intolerant antics. Jughead's merely annoyed and the Principal has to break up the discord. Later in the student lounge, Veronica introduces herself directly to Toni Topaz and Jughead teasingly indicates that Veronica's rich. Everyone seems to be chilling and get along well, until the Principal bursts in demanding they follow him into the hall. Veronica and Jughead head the group and are met with a smug Reggie standing over a Serpent symbol spray painted onto the school zeal. Although Veronica asserts that this is Reggie's own doing, Principal Weatherbee reacts by banning any gang symbols from school premises. Jughead wears his jacket anyway in protest and Reggie picks a fight with him over it, which Veronica sees and calls to Weatherbee's attention. They all get a week's detention for fighting, but Weatherbee threatens Jughead with suspension. Veronica urges Jughead to take the jacket off, but he defiantly takes the suspension and walks out. Veronica's devious mission failed.The Blackboard Jungle (210) Jones vs. Lodge The law enforcement harasses the Southside the Pickens statue vandalisation and the Mayor eventually issues an eviction notice for Sunnyside Trailer Park, all orchestrated by Hiram, which Veronica knows, despite inviting Jughead to her Confirmation ceremony and including him in what she calls her 'chosen family'.The Wicked And The Divine (212) Veronica actually prepares for a conflict with Jughead, who feels like she's trying to manage him and they agree to a meeting with their fathers at the Jones trailer. Hiram tries to pretend he's not orchestrated anything by offering to pay off anyone's owed back-rent to prevent the mass-evictions. FP agrees, but Hiram asks Jughead to exclude him from any articles. Jughead glances at Veronica, then calls it a bribe and calls off the deal, with FP concurring.The Tell-Tale Heart (213) When Veronica invites Betty, Archie and Jughead on a "couples weekend" at her father's cabin, Jughead agrees, aiming to get Veronica as a source in his article on Lodge's nefarious misdeeds. Upon arrival, Jughead gets a call from Cheryl telling him about Archie and Betty's kiss. He's upset, but they work it out, much to Veronica's surprise as she assumed that they'd break up. In the evening, Jughead proceeds to ask Veronica questions about Hiram's "business", despite promising Betty not to, and when Betty tries to make him stop, Veronica again assumes it's friction due to the kiss, calling them the 'toxic twins' to Archie. To break the tension, Veronica suggests they get in the hot tub and once there, she admits that the kiss has bothered her although she's forgiven Betty and Archie. As a solution, Veronica suggests that she and Jughead kiss to even the score and Jughead's all for it. He makes fun of Archie, though maintaining he's not upset and challenges Archie on whether their kiss actually meant something. Veronica, meanwhile, is just sipping her margarita demonstratively. She gets up to kiss Jughead, who looks shocked as if he didn't expect it to actually happen. After the kiss, Veronica platonically pads Jughead on the cheek. The following day, FP calls Jughead to tell him that they can stay at Sunnyside Trailerpark, because Hiram bought it. Jughead's horrified and accuses Hiram of being strategic, while Veronica and Archie try to defend it, saying Jughead should be thankful that he wiped Sunnyside's back debt. With 3 against 1, Jughead cedes the argument and they get drunk in the evening, playing monopoly. When Alice calls Betty telling her that Hiram bought the register, they all start fighting, except for Archie and Betty. They get interrupted by guys in masks with axes robbing them, but Veronica manages to press a silent alarm and they run out. The group drive back to Riverdale and go to Pop's, where they all silently reconcile, never resolving their differences. Jughead continues his investigation into Hiram and gets intel from Archie, which makes Veronica angry, but ultimately the Lodges manage to bar Jughead from publishing his exposé.There Will Be Blood (215) Undeterred, Jughead continues his battle for the soul of Riverdale and acerbically congratulates Veronica on her mother's Berlusconi-esque representation in the Riverdale Register, calling Veronica 'Olivia Pope'. Jughead pointedly announces that he's going on a hunger strike to protest the closing of Southside High, his eyes fixed on Veronica who rolls hers resignedly. To compound Jughead's ire, Ethel suddenly shows up and douses Veronica in a milkshake as protest against the Lodges. Veronica starts cracking due to the malice of her rightfully angry classmates and announces that she's running for Student Council President against Reggie, to which Jughead is resigned. Unfazed, Veronica continues to state her position. Jughead then protests and Veronica finally relents some information, telling Jughead that her parents are against her doing anything of note, which has him alert. Veronica then asks Betty to be her running mate, and Jughead pointedly takes another sip of water. Hiram tries to bribe FP and Jughead into submission, unsuccessfully, while Veronica's lies are exposed. After losing Southside High, Jughead decides to run against Veronica in the election.Primary Colors (216) Jughead and Veronica don't really have much contact for a while, save for one Student Council election school hall event answering students' questions for the candidates.The Noose Tightens (217) They participate in the school musical, Veronica in one of the lead roles and Jughead filming.A Night To Remember (218) Following the gruesome murder of Midge Klump, Jughead and Veronica both attend her funeral, along with most of the town.Prisoners (219) Fanon This is one of the more popular het pairings on the series, mainly for three reasons: one is that they are part of the 4 characters the show tends to focus on; two is that they are passionate opposites, which could make for an interesting dynamic; lastly, despite their differences, they have similar cultural interests, which Veronica doesn't seem to share with anyone else (Jughead did with Toni) and they seem to have an affinity for giving each other creative aliases. Fandom FAN FICTION :Veronica/Jughead on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : at Photos :Jeronica/Gallery Media Jughead & veronica no peace nor rest. Jughead & Veronica Do you wanna talk? Jughead & Veronica Far Too Young To Die Jughead + veronica « i've become a thief » Jughead & Veronica ✗ Shout (+2x14) Jughead & Veronica ✗ Friends Jughead & Veronica ✗ She Drive Me Crazy ► Jughead & Veronica Attention Jughead & veronica needed me. Notes and references }} Category:Jeronica